Kyle Autry
Kyle Autry is the secondary antagonist in the 2006 remake Black Christmas. After being discovered to have cheated on Kelli with another woman and making a sex tape of out it, he is accused of killing the other girls in the sorority house that was once the Lenz residence. However, Kyle pays the price for his mistreatment of the women in the sorority as well as cheating on Kelli when he is dragged up into the basement and killed by Agnes. He was portrayed by Oliver Hudson. Biography In the beginning of the film, Kyle is sitting in the car talking with his girlfriend Kelli when she tells him that she is going to spend Christmas with her roommates but tells him that she will make it up to him. Kyle is disappointed because this was their first Christmas together. He tells her that she is "my family now" but she kisses him goodbye and leaves, despite his failed attempts to get her to spend time with him instead. When Kelli goes upstairs to check on the girl after the mysterious phone calls, Kyle suddenly appears out of Megan's room, causing Kelli to scream and the other girls to rush upstairs. Kyle apologizes and says he wanted to spend some time with her. Ms. Mac asks him if Megan is in the room and Kyle replies that he doesn't know. Lauren asks him how could he have just been in her room and not know she was in there and Kyle explains that it's just really dark in there. He makes a joke about Billy murdering her, then tells another story about Billy's past. The girls are freaked out by the story while Kelli goes inside Megan's room and finds a pornographic film on the computer with Kyle and Megan in it. She breaks down and Kyle tells her that the video is from a long time ago. Kelli screams for him to leave and he becomes enraged, calling the women "spoiled bitches". Ms. Mac chastises him for hurting Kelli and pushes him down the stairs. As Kyle leaves, a figure is standing by the tree looking at the Christmas presents. When Kelli and Leigh find Lauren dead with her eye gouged out along with the rest of the girls murdered, Kyle appears and everyone screams though he insists that he isn't the murderer. Kelli calls Lauren's cell phone and hears it coming from the attic. She explains that the killer might be in the attic with her phone. Kyle opens the attic door and is pulled inside by someone. Kelli and Leigh try to get inside to help him but the attic door is slammed shut. Kyle fights back as a bag is put over his head but is impaled in the eye with a unicorn statue and dies as Leigh and Kelli witness someone (revealed to be a grownup Agnes) ripping out his eyeballs and eating them with the flesh intact, much to horror of Kelli and Leigh. Quotes Gallery Katie-in-Black-X-Mas-katie-cassidy-12566051-853-480.jpg Katie-in-Black-X-Mas-katie-cassidy-12566070-853-480.jpg Katie-in-Black-X-Mas-katie-cassidy-12566148-853-480.jpg Katie-in-Black-X-Mas-katie-cassidy-12566456-853-480.jpg Katie-in-Black-X-Mas-katie-cassidy-12566674-853-480.jpg Katie-in-Black-X-Mas-katie-cassidy-12566815-853-480.jpg Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Misogynists Category:Adulterers Category:Affably Evil Category:Perverts Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Horror Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Posthumous Category:Obsessed Category:Addicts Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Traitor